


If...

by leopion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Main Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopion/pseuds/leopion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished that she hadn’t been a Gryffindor.'Nothing hurts worse than when the one you love doesn’t choose you.' - Grand Canyon</p>
            </blockquote>





	If...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Written for foggybythebay in The DramioneDrabble Anti-Valentine's Day drabble-a-thon. Her prompt was the quote from _Grand Canyon_ : 'Nothing hurts worse than when the one you love doesn’t choose you.'
> 
> Thank you so much, Foggy, for the wonderful prompt!

He wished that she hadn’t been a Gryffindor.

If she hadn’t, then she might not have been friends with Harry Potter and he might not have tormented her as much.

If she hadn’t, then he might not have spent such a long time denying that she was his perfect match.

If she hadn’t, then she might not have been so brave, facing the evil, the danger in this cursed war.

But most importantly, if only she hadn’t been a Gryffindor, then she might not have stayed true to her every last word.

 _I’d rather die than stay with you, Malfoy._

**Author's Note:**

> Main character death is one of the worst case scenario, so I think I should put a warning. However, maybe this can be interpreted differently. It is up to you.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Leo


End file.
